Welcome To The Family
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: At the end of the day, a loving family should find everything forgivable. Tig/Venus with the addition of Veuns Son Joey.
1. Chapter 1

**This was originally set as a one shot but it turned out too long so I'm splitting it into two chapters, for all the Tig/Venus Shippers..I know you're out there.  
><strong>

**Venus/Tig**

**Chapter 1**

…

Venus sat in front of dresser, applying the last few curls to her hair with her curling iron; she looked up when she heard the front door. She wondered to herself who could be dropping by at such a late hour.

"Who on earth, can't a girl have five minutes?" She muttered with her southern drawl.

The person on the other side of the door kept knocking, the sound getting louder.

"Alright' alright' I'm comin'…this better be an emergency."

She walked to the door and threw it open ready to yell at the person on the other side but stopped dead when she saw who was standing in front of her.

"Joey…"

"Hey Aunt Venus."

"Oh darlin', what are you doing here."

"I wanted to come home, can I come in."

"Oh yes of course honey, come on in."

Venus took the bag Joey was carrying and put it on the floor beside the door as her Son stood in the middle of the room looking around before his eyes landed on her.

"Were you going out?"

"No darlin', I just like to look nice…do I look okay?"

"You look great Aunt Venus."

"Okay Joey sit down, why don't you tell Aunt Venus what happened?"

"Look your friends were really nice and all but why couldn't I just stay here with you, I don't know those people."

"Did they do anything to you, darlin' if they did you tell me and I…"

"No, they were really nice. They took good care of me but…"

"What, sweetheart tell me."

"They weren't you, please can't I stay here with you."

"I only have the one bedroom darlin' and I…" Venus saw the sad and disappointed look in her Son's face and couldn't bare to see it any longer. "Okay, you stay here, why don't you get cleaned up, I'll make you something to eat and then you can get some sleep, you can have my bed."

"Where will you sleep?"

"I'll be fine here."

"Are you sure you weren't going out."

"No darlin', go on and change and I'll bring you a sandwich."

"Thanks Aunt Venus."

"Go on now."

…

Tig pulled in to the driveway and made his way up the stairs and used his key to enter the apartment, he walked in to see Venus fast asleep on the couch, the lights dimmed. He closed the door quietly and came to kneel beside her; he gave a small smile as he brushed a strand of hair from her face, stirring her from her sleep. She opened her eyes to see bright blue ones looking down at her.

"Alex, what time is it."

"It's nearly 11pm, I know I'm a bit late but I…."

"No, I fell asleep."

"Are you okay?"

"Why."

"You seem…I don't know baby…out of it."

Venus got to her feet and began pacing in front of him; he got to his feet and placed his hands on either side of her to still her. She looked in to his eyes and saw the worry in them.

"What is it baby? Talk to me."

"It's Joey."

"Joey?"

"My Son."

"Oh, wait but isn't he with your friends?"

"He was, he showed up here a few hours ago."

"Where is he?"

"Through there."

Tig moved away and went in to the bedroom to see Joey curled up under the blankets, fast asleep.

"Erm baby, you changed those sheets right, after we..."

"Well of course I did, what am I gonna do Alex…he wants to stay with me."

"Well you are his father, god it feels weird saying that."

"It's what I am."

"I know, I know baby."

"Are we okay?"

Tig looked up when he heard the uncertainty in her voice, the worry that covered her face. He walked up to her, bringing his arms around her before kissing her.

"We're okay, I just forget sometimes."

"Alexander I…."

"I do love you, trust me…baby, please."

"What am I gonna do about Joey?"

"He's your Son, let him stay with you."

"But what if he finds out the truth about me, over hears it from someone."

"Baby sit down for a minute."

…

Venus stood staring at Tig for a few moments before she gave in to his pleading eyes and came and sat beside him.

"Look, baby you need to tell the kid the truth sometime and maybe now is the right time."

"The right time, you think now is the right time to tell that young boy that his Aunt Venus is actually his Father."

"He already knows about your changes and he knows why you changed, what your Mom put you through, made you do…nearly made him do."

"He thinks she died from a heart attack when we argued."

"A heart attack?"

"Well what was I gonna say, that Jax Teller shot her through the head?"

"Okay, okay baby calm down."

"He'll hate me, the minute I tell that boy I'm his father he'll hate me."

"No he won't, you gotta give that kid some credit Venus. He's bright; you sat him down that night and told him what that bitch of a mom did to you, what she was prepared to do to him and how you saved him. The only thing left is to tell him this and you know what, I think he'll be cool with it cause he handled the rest just fine."

"Cool?"

"That kid loves you; he found his way back here in the middle of the night to be with you."

"I'm scared Alexander, I'm so scared."

Venus brushed a tear away as she leaned back and in to Tiggs arms, he placed a soft kiss to the top of her head as he held on tightly to her.

"We'll tell him together."

She drew back and looked back up at him. "You'd do that for me?"

"I love you baby, of course I would."

"Oh Alex, thank you."

They lapsed back in to silence before Tig spoke again.

"I've been something, to so with us."

"Oh…"

"Don't sound so worried baby."

"You're having second thoughts aren't you?"

"No, you gotta start believing what I tell you. I…love…you and that won't change, you're the only person who gets me, still loves me even though you know all the shit that goes on around me…and you still wanna be with me. I'm not goin' anywhere."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm serious about us; I want us to be like any other couple."

"Alex darlin', we'll never be a normal couple."

"I'm sick of hiding us, I wanna take you out, have you on my arm and be proud that your mine."

"Oh…I would love that." She smiled through tears.

"I wanna tell the club."

"You want…are you serious?"

"They're my family, the only ones who have been there through it all. There for me when my Daughter was killed, I need them to know."

"I adore them all, you know I do darlin' but what they don't accept this…what then."

"Then I walk."

"Leave the club?"

"It's either the club or you and I don't think I could go a day without having you here with me."

Venus looked down at him, his eyes glistening in the dark. He brought his hand to her face as he pulled her closer to him, covering her soft lips. The kiss deepened as Venus found her way onto his lap.

"Alex darlin' we can't do this here."

"Sure we can."

"Joey is right next door, now he's a sound sleeper but I don't want him waking up and findin' us like this."

"Then we'll be extremely quiet baby, I can if you can."

Tig covered her lips once more, a small moan escaping her mouth. "Oh gawd, okay just keep it down."

…

The next morning Joey walked out of the bedroom to find Venus wrapped in the arms of Tig, he vaguely remembered the man from the bus station the night Venus had said goodbye. He stood watching them for a few moments, a small smile on his face. Venus stirred when Tig began to snore, opening her eyes to see Joey watching her.

"Oh my gawd Joey, I…"

"Morning Aunt Venus."

"You're up, I...Alexander wake up."

"Huh, what are you…oh hey buddy."

"Hey."

Venus stood up and pulled her dress down while Tig got himself together.

"So, are you hungry…I'm sure I have something suitable for you."

"Toast is fine Aunt Venus."

"Toast okay…Alex would you like some."

"Sure baby, I'll just go clean up."

Joey watched as Tig walked away to the bathroom, making his way to the kitchen he found Venus putting the bread in the toaster.

"So…he knows where the bathroom is huh."

"Oh Alex, he's a friend that's all…he…"

"Aunt Venus, I'm not a kid anymore…he called you baby, as weird as it sounds, it's kinda sweet…he seems nice."

"He is nice, he's the sweetest, loveliest man and he loves me for who I am."

"Then why try to hide it from me."

"I don't know."

"If he makes you happy that's all that matters, you deserve it…all the shit grandma put you through."

"Your grandmother was complicated soul; some people shouldn't be parents…or grandparents."

"Did she really do those things to you, the stuff you told me about?"

"She did darlin' and I'm sorry, I never wanted you to know those things."

"No, I'm glad you told me…kinda makes me understand why Mom hated so much too."

"Your toast is ready."

"Thanks."

"Oh and on another note…don't let me hear you swearing like that again, not in this house."

"Sorry Aunt Venus."

…

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Massive thanks to La Vik and Slasher91, your words are appreciated, I'm glad you both like it so far.**

…

**Chapter 2**

…

Tig came out of the bathroom a few minutes later to see Joey sitting on the couch eating his toast and watching the TV, he looked up when Tig came out and gave him a smile, though Tig thought it felt more like a snigger of sorts.

"You okay kid?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah I'm good." Tig came and took a seat beside him, watching him closely, he certainly has his father's eyes...that was something Tig thought to himself could never change. "So your Aunt Venus said you made your own way back here last night."

"Yeah, it's no big deal."

"Pretty dangerous areas around, a kid of your age…"

"I'm nearly eighteen, only another 2 months."

"Until then your still a kid, you shouldn't be out alone at that time of night, you'll worry your Aunt Venus."

"I went straight on to a bus and Venus place isn't that far from the station."

"What's going on…why'd you leave? Weren't you happy where you were?"

"They were nice enough but my friends are here and Venus…I kinda' missed her you know."

"You really love her huh."

"My Mom died when I was little and my grandma did her best I guess but she would leave me on my own a lot, Venus was always there…taking me out places. My friends use to make horrible comments when she'd drop me off at school when I was younger you know but I didn't care about why she was the way she was…she was happy…that's all that matters right?"

"Yeah kid, that's all that matters. She's lucky to have ya'."

"You want some of my toast?" He asked, holding up the plate.

"Nah you keep it, I'll go get my own."

"Hey…do you love my Aunt?"

Joey's sudden question caught Tig off guard for a second, seeing the honesty in Joey's eyes made him answer almost immediately.

"Yeah I do, very much kid…does it bother you?"

"Not me but don't your friends think it's weird, you know…that you're seeing a woman who use to be a dude?"

"They don't know we're together yet."

"How come…are you ashamed of her?"

"What…oh kid, no?" Tig came and sat back down beside him, looking him in the eyes. "I love your Aunt very much Joey, I don't care about who she was before, I fell in love with who she is now. My friends, my family…they will know about us…I promise kid."

"Cool, I like you."

"Yeah, so I passed the test huh?"

"I guess so yeah."

"Finish your breakfast; I'll go check on your Aunt."

As Tig made his way in to the kitchen, Joey watched him for a few moments…as weird as it still was for him, he was glad that his Aunt had found someone that made her happy and he seemed like a good enough guy.

…

Tig stood in the doorway watching Venus as she prepared some coffee, his eyes wandering over her slender frame as a smile crossed his face. He moved further in to the room and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she was pulled back in to him. Her hands moved to cover his own as she moved her head to the side, Tigg's lips kissing her neck softly.

"What's that for darlin'?"

"Do I need a reason baby?"

"I guess not." She smiled to herself, turning around in his arms. "Is Joey okay?"

"Yeah, he's watching TV…he's a good kid, he adores you."

"Like wise…I over heard what he asked you, what you said to him…thank you."

Venus looked down to the floor as Tig placed his hand underneath her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I'm scared Alexander…I've spent years rehearsin' the conversation I'd one day have with him and now that it's here, I can't get the words together."

"Baby…you tell him the truth, why you gave him to your Mom…at the time you thought you were doing the right thing. You were mixed up back then, a young kid yourself…you and his Mom, you weren't ready for a kid…he'll understand."

"Will he, I left him in the care of a hooker, and how do I know she never tried to get him in front of a camera back then? I didn't come back in to his life until much later on…when Venus was fully formed."

"Just ask him, it's the only way baby. If it turns out the bitch did do something to him and he's havin' trouble with it, we'll get him the help he needs to get passed it."

"You'll be with me, don't leave…please."

Tig pulled Venus towards him, his mouth covering hers, with more force than before. "I'm right here baby, I won't leave you to do this on your own."

"I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I just need to make a quick phone call and I'll be right back, okay."

Venus could only nod her head as Tig left her apartment to get some air and send a quick message before heading back inside.

…

Gemma walked in to the club house to find the crew all around the bar, Jax going over some details about trading guns with the Mayans.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Nothin' Mom, you just arrivin'."

"Yeah, I just had a call from Tig, he wants you all to be here at 2pm…he's got something he wants to tell you all."

"Just us?"

"Me too, he said it's important and could we try and be here."

"I wonder what's up…he's been acting really weird the last few months."

"He has not." Jax gave her a strange look before turning to Chibbs. "Okay, maybe a little I guess."

"You think it's got somethin' to do with Venus?" Chibbs asked.

"Venus…why Venus?"

"Come on brother, there's no denying he's taken a bit of a shine to her is there?"

"He did say they'd kept in touch." Happy smirked.

"He wouldn't would he…Venus?"

"And what the hell's wrong with Venus huh?" Gemma asked.

"Mom, come on…seriously, I need to tell you."

"You know what Jax, times have changed. Venus as far as she's concerned is a woman, she feels like a woman, dresses like a woman, behaves like a woman. They have a connection, they get along. The world we live in now, there's nothing wrong with a relationship between a man and someone who's trans-gender…it's time a lot of people around here, and I'm including people in this room, it's time they grew the hell up….love is love, end off."

Jax stood wide eyed as Gemma marched away back to her office, before he turned to face his crew. "Well I guess that's me told huh."

"I guess he could do worse…you know, if it's true." Chibbs said.

"You really think it could be true?"

"He's certainly been spending time with someone, he rushed out of here the other night like he was on a promise. Venus is a great girl, if he's happy then I guess we support him."

"We got rules here brother, that kind of relationship…look don't get me wrong, I like Veuns, she's great and she's helped us out a lot but…"

"But nothin' brother, we don't accept his relationship with her…if it's true then we lose another member because he will walk and we really can't afford to lose anyone else."

"Okay, now I'm worried."

"Your Mom's right….you know she is brother."

…

Venus stood in the doorway watching as Joey played around on his phone, the more she thought about telling him who she really was, the more sick she felt. A strong arm came around her shoulder and she was pulled close to Tigg's body, her eyes closing briefly as he placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Come on baby, you know it's time."

"Can't we do this another time, please…I just, I…"

"Venus, it doesn't matter when you do this. Joey will know the truth eventually, what if he hears it from someone else huh, you want that?"

"You know I don't."

"I know you're scared but I'm right here with you baby and I ain't goin' anywhere."

"Okay."

"Yeah."

Venus nodded in agreement as Tig took tight hold of her hand and walked out over to where Joey was sitting, he looked up from his phone and gave his Aunt and Tig a smile.

"Hey kid, you wanna put the phone down for a minute…your Aunt and me wanna talk to you about something."

"Okay…did I do something wrong?"

"Oh Joey darlin' no, never."

"So, what's up?"

"Joey, there's….there's something that I need to tell you, something that I should have told you a very long time ago, about your Momma and your daddy."

"You knew him, you knew my dad?"

"I knew him very well."

"Mom always said he'd be around for me…that I might not always know it but he'd be there."

"She said that…oh gawd."

Venus looked down at her hands, trying to control the shake that had appeared in them. Tig got up from the couch and came to kneel down in front of them, taking tight hold of Venus hand and then Joey's.

"Joey, listen kid. What your Aunt needs to tell you, it's pretty big okay and what we both need you to do is to try and understand why she didn't tell you before."

"Why she didn't tell me what? What's going on?"

"Joey, you know what I am…that I was a man before I knew my true gender."

"Yeah, it's never bothered me."

"Darlin' your Momma and I, we were very good friends...best friends and back then, well I was still a little confused about who I was…we got drunk and…"

Venus looked at Tig for some kind of gesture, comfort to help her get the words out. The pleading in her eyes caused him to tighten his hold of her hand before she turned back to Joey, who was watching them both very closely.

"Aunt Venus, what's going on…I don't understand?"

"Your Momma and I got drunk and we slept together…you we…"

"It's okay baby, tell him."

"You were the result of that night, I'm so sorry sweetheart."

Joey sat in complete silence as he tried to take in what Venus was actually telling him, part of him felt relief at knowing his Father was sitting right next to him but the other part of him was angry at Venus for all the lies and deception.

"Joey…darlin' say something."

"You're my dad."

"Joey I…."

"All this time…when I've been wondering what happened to my dad and you've been here all along, how could you….how could you lie to me."

"I wanted to protect you."

"From what, you already go around dressed as a woman, how much more embarrassed could you make me huh."

"Hey kid come on, give your Aunt a break huh."

"She's not my Aunt…I don't even know who the hell you are anymore."

"Joey sweetheart please I…..Joey come back here."

Venus was on her feet, ready to run after him when Tig caught her, his arm around her waist stopping her.

"Let him go."

"We need to stop him, he needs to understand I…."

"Just give him some time on his own, let the news sink in yeah."

"I shouldn't have told him…he hates me."

The tears began to fall from Venus eyes as Tig pulled her in to his arms, her head falling on his shoulder.

"You did the right thing baby, he just needs some time…you'll see."

…

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay readers, this is the last chapter. I'd like to thank Slasher91, La Vik, CoralElizabeth and Holly for the lovely reviews. Thank you all for taking the time to read and review, it's always appreciated.**

…

**Chapter 3**

…

Venus tried to get her emotions under control as Tig ran his hand up and down her back trying to comfort her. She pulled back as she wiped the tears from her eyes, trying to smile.

"It's okay baby, you knew it would be hard on him."

"I didn't think he'd run off like that."

Tig moved away from her and looked out the window to see Joey sitting on the steps outside. "He didn't go far baby."

"What." Venus came to stand beside Tig and looked out to see Joey, his head down. "I should go talk to him."

"Why don't you let me talk to him, he might find it easier talkin' to me."

"I guess if it helps, I should never have said anything…just let him go on believin' I was his Aunt Venus."

"You know what baby…it's time all the lies stopped. You want to make a fresh start, put all the shit with your Mom and your family behind you…now's the time…and not just for you and Joey but for us too. We spend too much of our daily lives lying to people and I've had enough. Joey knows the truth and in a few hours the club will know the truth about us, like I said…they got issues with us then I'm gone…we'll go somewhere else…move somewhere new…a fresh start for us where nobody knows us."

"You'd do that for us?"

"There's nothing keepin' me here baby, Dawn's dead…Fawn won't even pick up the phone for me. All I got is you and I love ya' baby."

"Alexander, I love you…I really do. I'm sure the club will understand, they're a wonderful group and they're your family…am' sure they'll just want to see you happy."

"Thanks baby…why don't you make some fresh coffee and I'll go talk to the kid."

"Thank you."

…

Joey sat quietly on the steps, wiping the few stray tears that fell from his eyes, he heard the door to the apartment opening and the footsteps that approached him. He looked to his side as Tig took a seat beside him, giving the young boy a nudge in the arm as he did so; they sat in silence for a few moments before Tig eventually spoke.

"You were pretty harsh on you Aunt back there kid."

"My Aunt…don't you mean my dad."

"Listen kid, I know this is a shock but does it really change the way you feel about her. She might not have been around as your dad but she sure as hell was as your Aunt…she was part of your life, she took you to school, hung out with you, she looked out for you."

"Why didn't she just tell me she was my dad huh, at least I'd have known…she didn't have to lie about it."

"I guess she didn't want you to be bullied at school, having a dad who spent his life living as a woman."

"I wouldn't have cared about…"

"But she did, she wanted you to have as normal a life as possible."

"But she stuck around as my Aunt; it wouldn't have made a difference."

"Look Joey, you know the truth now…your Aunt's in there and she's pretty upset…she thinks you hate her."

"I don't hate her…I still love her."

"Why don't you go tell her that huh, put her mind at ease?"

"Okay…can I ask you something?"

"Sure kid."

"Was is weird for you at first, when you realised you were falling for a woman who used to be a guy?"

"At little at first, but I got to know Venus really well and in the end…my feelings for her, what others would say…it didn't matter to me anymore. I knew I loved her and that's all that mattered."

Joey nodded his head before turning and entering the apartment, he heard Venus in the bedroom, and he walked through to find her making the bed.

"Alexander, how did it go? Did you manage to talk to...oh Joey?"

"Aunt Venus?"

He stood awkwardly for a few moments, Venus watching him closely before he ran in to her arms…tears falling from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry for what I said; I didn't mean to upset you like that."

"Oh Joey, darlin' it's okay…ssshhh it's okay."

"I don't care about any off it, I know now you only lied to protect me."

"I did love your Momma very much Joey, Lula was a lovely person, kind but she had so many problems and at the time so did I…we did what we felt was right for you."

"I know."

"Come sit down for a minute, I want to ask you something."

He allowed Venus to guide him over to the edge of the bed where he took a seat beside her.

"Joey, I need to ask you somethin' about your grandma."

"Okay…"

"I know I wasn't always around when you were younger and am' so sorry about that but...did your grandma ever take you anywhere she shouldn't have."

"What do you mean?"

Venus looked up when she heard the front door and Tig appeared in front of them.

"Everything okay?" He asked, watching Venus closely. She nodded to him before turning her attentions back to Joey.

"Joey sweetheart, your grandma use to own a building, a warehouse by the docks…do you remember if she ever took you there?"

"To the docks?"

"Yes…or the warehouse."

"Kid, do you remember your grandma ever takin' pictures of you, asking you to do things you didn't want to do at any time?"

"She did take me to a building once or twice when I was about ten but…I don't remember her taking pictures of me."

"Thank god." Venus said, letting go of the breath she'd been holding in.

"There were other kids there though."

"What…when you were there?"

"Yeah, they looked like they were a bit older than me through."

"What were they doin' kid?"

"Posing for grandma, Dave her boyfriend at the time and his friend Josh were there too….the boys…they didn't look like they wanted to be there."

"But grandma never made you do anything, right?"

"I don't think so…I don't really remember much…I am in trouble?"

"Oh darlin' no, come here." Venus pulled Joey to her and hugged him tightly, Joey's own arms coming around her. "Everything's okay now darlin'…you're home with me now."

"So I can stay?"

"For as long as you want too sweetheart."

"Great, just one thing?"

"What is it kid?"

"I'm glad you both told me the truth and I'm glad you're my dad but I kinda' feel weird calling you that when you look like you do…so if it's okay with you, can I just carry on calling you Aunt Venus."

"Oh darlin' of course you can."

"At least I know the truth now; at least I know my dad's been here all along…I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart."

Tig's hand came to cover Venus as she looked up at him, a genuine gratitude on her face.

…

Tig and Venus pulled up outside Teller Morrow Auto Repairs later that afternoon; Tig got off the bike and helped Venus off before helping to remove her helmet.

"I do love your bike darlin' but it's hell on the hair."

"What are you talking about, you look beautiful baby."

"Thank you Alex."

Jax was standing by the door when he heard Tig pulling up, he stood watching the interaction between him and Venus. Gemma came up and stood beside her Son, smiling as she saw how happy Tig looked.

"Be fair to him Jax."

"You think I won't be?"

"The guy's been through a lot, he lost his kid…he's happy, look at him."

"I ain't denyin' that Mom…I just never thought it would be with Venus."

"She makes him happy, it's rare to find someone who makes you feel that way these days, you're lucky…you got Tara and the boys, I got Nero. Tig hasn't had a serious relationship since Colleen and she was a god damn nut job. Venus is the closet thing to normal that guy's had in god knows how long."

"He does seem happy."

"He is…be kind Jax."

He turned as Gemma walked back in to the club house, he gave a nod in Tig's direction as he and Venus got closer to him.

"Jackson…"

"Hey Venus, how you doin'?"

"I'm good darlin'."

"Hey brother."

Jax moved and gave Tig their usual brotherly hug before pulling back to see the way Venus was watching them.

"What?" Jax asked.

"Nothin' darlin' I just love how close y'all are…a true family."

"Yeah…guess we are. Let's go inside…everyone's at the table."

Jax walked ahead of them, Venus pulling Tig back for a moment.

"Alexander, what ever happens in there…it'll be alright darlin'."

"Venus baby, I'm not afraid…yeah I was when I first when I decided to do this but baby…after what you just went through with Joey, I realised I can do this. I love you, that's all I need."

Tig took tight hold of Venus hand, feeling how nervous he was as she walked inside with him. They walked in to the club house and saw everyone sitting around the bar, everything going quiet when they were spotted. Gemma was the first to move from where she sat, coming over and giving Tig a peck on the cheek before pulling Venus in to her arms. "Don't worry sweetheart, it's all gonna be okay." Gemma whispered in her ear.

Gemma gave her a wink before pulling back and joining the others. Chibbs and Happy stood up and came to stand beside Jax, watching them closely.

"So, Gemma said you had something you wanted to bring to the table."

"Yeah…yeah I do…okay listen I know you all know that I kept I touch with Venus…well, it turns out there was more to it. You see I kinda fell for her, she gets me…she knows all about the crazy stuff we get involved with, the violence and through it all she still loves me. I mean that's huge you know, I've never had that…with anyone before. I know our relationship will effect the club and I know the rules and if I have to leave then fine I'm gone because without even realising it, I fell in love with her. I fell in love with Venus the woman…it's how I see her and how I'll always see her, it won't change."

Venus moved a little closer, rubbing her hand up and down his arm, she could see the looks on the clubs faces…by the look on Happy's face, she thought he thought this was just some big joke.

"So….exactly how long have you two been….you know?" Chibbs asked.

"Since I was shot."

"So a while then…and you're both serious about this?"

"I love this man very much Phillip, I know this might be hard for you all to understand but it would mean so much if you could find a way to try." Venus smiled.

Jax hadn't said very much which had worried Gemma, she could see how hard it was for Tig to be this open about his feelings. She gave him an elbow in the side.

"What…" He muttered.

"Well don't just stand there…they're waiting for you to say something."

"Mom…"

"You deal with this Jackson…now."

"What's the deal brother?" Tig asked.

"Okay…well I think we need to take this to the table…guys, are you in agreement?"

The other club members agreed with Jax as they followed him through to their office. "We won't be long." He said as he closed the door behind them.

"Are you okay darlin'." Venus asked, her own hand shaking lightly.

"Yeah…you know what; if I have to go then I go."

"Come on Tig sweetheart, it won't come to that." Gemma smiled, reassuringly.

"You don't think so?"

"Jackson's a smart boy; he'll make the right decision."

"Oh I hope you're right Gemma." Venus added.

"Come on, you two look like you could use a drink."

…

Jax sat at the head of the table, all eyes on him…waiting for some kind of reaction from him.

"So…who's gonna say it?" Happy asked.

"I think he's lost it." Ratboy said.

"I wouldn't say he's lost it, he seems happy." Rane added.

"Happy…he's seeing a dude brother." Happy replied.

"Hey…you know Venus, she's spent time with the club. She's good for him." Chibbs said.

"You serious?"

"Come on Happy, I know it's not a normal relationship but in this day and age…what the hell is. Venus is a great girl and if they're happy, I say allow it."

Everyone stopped and turned their attentions to Jax who had remained quiet up until now.

"There are a lot of people out there who have issues with this kind of thing?"

"Come on brother…times are changing, if people want to live in the old times let them…me, I say let them be happy." Chibbs said.

"Okay…show of hands who are in favour of Tig remaining in the club."

Jax looked around to see Chibbs, Ratboy and Rane raise their hands.

"Okay…show of hands not in favour?"

Jax looked up to see only Happy raise his hand.

"Okay…we accept Tig and Venus. Chibbs, got let them know."

"Sure thing brother."

Chibbs got up and made his way out to the bar to find them drinking with Gemma.

"Well?" Gemma asked.

Tig and Venus stood up, worry etched on both their faces as Chibbs came closer to them.

"Well brother…we talked, we voted…you can both relax…it was an unanimous vote…it's okay."

"Oh thank god." Venus smiled. "You see darlin' I told you they'd be okay."

"Chib…it's really okay…the guys?"

"Don't worry about it brother, we're family…we're always here for you, both of you."

Chibbs pulled Tig in and hugged his friend tightly as the rest of the crew came back out to join them.

"Okay everyone, fill you glasses." Jax smiled.

Everyone got a glass, Gemma passing one to Venus as Jax stood before them.

"Everyone, I'd like you all to raise you glass to Tig and Venus…we all hope you'll be really happy together…welcome to the family."

"Welcome to the family." Everyone said in union.

Venus moved to wrap her arm around Tig before he leaned in and kissed her for the first time in front of the people he trusted, his friends…his family…his club.

…

-Fin


End file.
